Meatlug (2023 DreamWorks Character)
Meatlug is Pinkie Pie's Gronckle from the film and the television series. Her name was first revealed in My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film). My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) Meatlug and the others are captured by Dramon and the Demonies for many years ago. My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) My Little Pony: The New Chapter Biography Meatlug (2023 DreamWorks Character)/Biography Appearance According to Pinkie Pie, Meatlug is 14 feet long, has an 18 foot wingspan, and weighs 5,724 pounds. She's light brown in the film, and tv-series. She's also covered in small purple spots. Meatlug's height is about the same as Spike's but standing on her hind legs she is much taller as seen in the episode "Fluttershy's Birthday" of My Little Pony (2025 TV Series). Relationships Pinkie Pie : Main article: Pinkie Pie and Meatlug's Relationship In the Film and TV series, Pinkie Pie and Meatlug establish a very endearing relationship, very similar in strength to Fluttershy and Toothless' relationship. Meatlug was used for training against new beginners as she attacked Pinkie Pie. Being her rider, Pinkie Pie and Meatlug are shown to be extremely close, to the point that their relationship is slightly odd; Pinkie Pie often refers to himself as Meatlug's 'Mommy'. Meatlug has been known to lick Pinkie Pie's hoof before going to bed ("Welcome To Dragon Academy"), and Pinkie Pie sings her songs ("Fluttershy's Birthday") and tells her stories about 'Princess Meatlug'. Meatlug is extremely affectionate and loving towards Pinkie Pie, and had saved him several times. They have similar personalities, and have shown to hate being apart from one another. Meatlug always knows when to comfort Pinkie Pie, and vice versa. Fluttershy Fluttershy first met Meatlug in the Dragon Island, where she was rescued by the Mane 6 and Toothless. In "My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film)", she was outsmarted by Fluttershy, because he used dragon nip on her. Later, she helped Pinkie Pie train her. In episode The Eel Pox Meatlug 'hugged' and licked her. In "Ironed Gronkle", Fluttershy was stuck to Meatlug when she became magnetized as he was trying to calm her down from her panic, resulting in him spending some time dangling from Meatlug until Pinkie Pie and Toothless were able to get her to expel the magnetic rocks. Toothless The two dragons appear to be quite close friends. Toothless was shown to comfort Meatlug, like when Pinkie Pie was losing perspective in "Show Of Terrors', assisted her in keeping the Frozen Skrill from escaping in "Thunder Skrill", and she even helped him to be rescued from having the Eel Pox to get the cure from their riders.("The Eel Pox") The two are also shown playing together by rolling around in Season 5 of My Little Pony. Their relationship could be the same as their riders. Toothless wasn't too impressed that Meatlug was trying to be fierce to face off the Catastrophic Quaken as he shown her she was wrong by using a small plasma blast that easily stunned her. By the end of My Little Pony: The Movie, Meatlug acknowledged Toothless as the new Alpha dragon. Rainbow Dash Though they are not very close to one another, Meatlug did give Astrid a lift out of the volcano in Buring Like A Lava, and then gave her a ride when she saved her from the Demonies in My LIttle Pony: The Movie (2023 Film). Spike She has shown at first to be captured by the Demonies like other dragons to be aggressive. She was rescued by the Mane 6 and Toothless. She has shown later to like him when he became more of a friend to Pinkie Pie. Later she was sick from eating too many rocks and she was helped by Spike by tickling her with a feather. After that, she with Pinkie Pie and Spike created Gronckle Iron. Later she was fed different types of rocks only to make her a living magnet. Later, when they caught her, Spike tickled her again to spit out the magnetic rock. For thanks, Spike made her a pair of earrings as a gift for producing Gronckle Iron. ("Ironed Gronckle") It can also be assumed that they are on good terms. Hookfang She shown to get a bit of bullying from Hookfang as she was frighted from his shadow from the episode of We Love Dragons. But she has protected him from the Fireworms when he ran out of hot shots. She even got hit a few times from showing no concern for him at all as getting hit from his wing when he flew in the Dragon Training Academy and use his tail whip on her to get the sheep from her rider in the second film. Hookfang also helped in training Meatlug and Pinkie Pie to become fierce, as he got body slammed by her. She even tried to protect both Hookfang from Speed Stingers when they were already stung by Speedy. Their relationship could be greater then their riders but could be mostly Hookfang dosent notice to well that he cause problems for her. Twilight Sparkle Though Meatlug has been teased by Twilight Sparkle many times from being the slowest dragon of the group as she doesn't shown to get hurt from him. She used her body slam on him with extra weight with her owner to show off her new skill. She was even saved by Twilight Sparkle from Discord and gave him a ride to find Hookfang as well. She even got trained by Twilight Sparkle to become a fierce dragon in order to face off the Catastrophic Quaken. In the episode Double Nightmare, Twilight Sparkle said that Meatlug was too slow for him when he was finding a replacement for Hookfang and he gets her too upset. Princess Celestia Meatlug was shows some relation to the Leader of Berk as Stoick was looking for dragon of his own. But he soon to realized that her personality is too motherly for him and not true dragon. She accidental crash into him by full speed tackle when she and her rider were trying to escape from the training academy from Hardrock's dragon root. She was very lonely when her rider became hypnotized from Twilight Sparkle to become worthy Viking as she jumps on Princess Celestia to lick him so she wouldn't too be lonely, as this could be another reason why she licked him because he might understand losing a best friend such as Thornado. Tormentor At first, Meatlug was very frightened by Tormentor when he took over Dark Deep itself, forcing all the Gronckles leave the island and migrate to Dragon's Edge. The situation made Meatlug upset and later on grew angry. Meatlug then trained with Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle to take on Tormentor, though against Fluttershy's advice. Soon on when Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Meatlug ventured to Dark Deep, Tormentor faced Pinkie Pie and Meatlug head on. Meatlug, wanting to retreat as instinct, also wanted to return Dark Deep to the Gronckles. So Meatlug faced Tormentor, not till she realized that Tormentor was just lonely. So Meatlug gained a relationship with Tormentor, and even took a nuzzle to it. Windshear Meatlug was trying to play with Windshear but making Windshear feel uncomfortable at their first time they met. But later, as Windshear returns, Meatlug, who has personality like her rider, loves all dragons but Windshear who have shown to have personality of Starlight Glimmer didn't want to get along with other dragons as these two didn't get along for while. But as soon the riders switch dragons they worked together to be team and became friends. Discord As Meatlug was like any other dragons known that Dagur was long time enemies for few years. But when Dagur change his ways she help Dagur to train Shattermaster became trustworthy. Mostly likely thought she wanted to help because he riding a gronckle. Shattermaster Meatlug helps Shattermaster to become better in dragon training in order to bond more with his rider Discord, which became more of success. Shattermaster is shown to be very happy to learn from Meatlug's skills. Personality Meatlug mellowed the most after the events in the movie. She is very kind and loving. Meatlug is also motherly, as she even plays with the younger ponies on Equestria, as seen on My Little Pony: It's A Pony Kind Of Christmas. She also comforts Pinkie Pie when he's down. Meatlug can also be hostile to enemies. ("Show Of Terrors") She cares about Pinkie Pie very much, and is usually by his side. Meatlug has shown multiple times to be very loyal to Pinkie Pie. They have a very sweet, caring relationship. They also understand each other very well. In fact after Fluttershy and Toothless they have the strongest bond. Like most dragons and their riders, they have a similar personality. They both show that they can be very afraid of things, but both will try to get over their fear to face it. She saved Pinkie Pie on numerous occasions and stood by him when she needed her, which was shown in the cave. She is shown to be protective of Pinkie Pie, which was proven when she protected Pinkie Pie from the Speed Stingers. She was visibly worried about Pinkie Pie when she got close to Spike's traps. ("The Incredible Switching Dragons") Meatlug is also smart in her own way. She even shown to have more bit of dog like personality such as when she gets upset she starts to whine adorably. She also doesn't like being alone, as shown when Butterfly Dazzle was hypnotized into Rock Boulder. ("Strong Pegasus On Equestria") Meatlug does show to get along with many hatchling's as she shows to be motherly to them. As she shown to care for young Stinger as she nudge him to try train, she shown to care for the baby Europtodon, and changewing egg. Though she also motherly to Pinkie Pie as well. Abilities and Skills Thanks to her training with Pinkie Pie, Meatlug's skills have risen above the ordinary level of those of a regular wild Gronckle. * Fire: Like all Gronckles, Meatlug eats rocks in order to breath fire in the form of balls made of molten lava. However, a hidden ability of her is that the type of lava she producers, depends on what type of minerals she ate. This was how Pinkie Pie and Spike discovered Gronckle Iron.("Ironed Gronckle") * Fighting Skills: She learn some powerful skills from her rider that came in handy to defeat her enemies. * Gas, & Tail-Bludgeon: '''She'll wait for an enemy to get close enough, then passes gas right in their face to stun them, then use her tail to finish them off. ("Let It Scream") * '''Stop, Drop, & Hover: She flies up in the air with her rider, then falls down with great speed. But this actually is a rescue skill. * Gale Force Gronckle: '''Meatlug will start spinning at a very high speed using her head and clubbed tail to attack. It's shown to be so powerful, that it can knock a fully grown Typhoomerang out of the air. ("The Eel Pox") * '''Intelligence and Communication Skills: She is shown to be very intelligent as understand Pinkie Pie and humans in general quite well. She usually knows when Pinkie Pie needs company or comfort (Though this isn't always two-sided) and has been trained to understand Pinkie Pie's hand gestures as commands such as when Pinkie Pie saved Rarity and Applejack from a breaking tree branch. ("Fluttersanity") She also figured out quickly Fluttershy was bitten by an eel. ("The Eel Pox") She has also learned how to recognize her rider's dragon call that acts as a beacon in case she and Pinkie Pie get separated. ("Fluttersanity") She even came up the idea to use her powerful gas in order to be free from the Screaming Death mouth. She even came with her own idea by using her kind to help out to feed the Eruptodon since she wasn't table to do so herself when Fluttershy ask her to do by herself. * Endurance and Stamina: Her skin is made mostly of rock like body armor making her an endurable opponent. She can be hit in the face by Hardrock, and still able to stand to try to hold her ground. Her stamina has shown to be about one day long, before she dropped on the ground, exhausted. * Senses: Meatlug has shown to have an amazing sense of smell. She was able to find Fishlegs under his bed, detect hostile Ponies such as the Mane 6 ("Show Of Terrors"), find Dragon Root ("The Incredible Switching Dragons"), and also managed to finds a Changewing egg that was buried in the sand. ("Change The Wings") * Strength: Meatlug with her heavy weight rider are able to pin down some dragons, able to stop dragons like Toothless and Hookfang. ("The Eel Pox", My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film)) She even was shown to be bit stronger as she was being train by Twilight Sparkle to enhance her strength by smashing to large boulder as it too several times for her to crush it to bits. As over the few years she shown to be much stronger from the age possible as she was able to carry the Skrill or Toothless with her heavy rider meaning her strength is able to lift possible nearly under ton. As proven by carrying the weight of Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Suchi Star she shown to be quite struggle but still able to do so in the the intense heat of the volcano but she was trying to do her best to carry Blossom Bloom but he refuse as he notice she couldn't carry them all out of the heated volcano. Fire types Meatlug's fire disposal comes in 3 different forms ( 4 technically) Lava blast- The first form of her rock disposal is a "lava blast", which is really a molten rock melted in the Gronkle's stomach that is spat out. Twin lava- in the MLP game, a gronckle's level 2 fire fires 2 blasts of lava that lock on the opponent with very very rare failure, unknown what the move is called in general, It might have been called twin lava. Lava burp- level 3 fire of the Gronkle is called the lava burp, the gronkle spits/burps a ball of condensed, heated rock that burns the opponent before exploding into 3 balls of fire with common failure, Lava burst- it's the same fire as the lava blast, just fired at very high speeds. Trivia * Meatlug licks Pinkie Pie's hoof before she goes to bed.("Welcome To Dragon Academy") * According to Pinkie Pie, Meatlug's favorite food is granite.("Fluttershy's Family") * Meatlug likes to play Toss the Sheep with Pinkie Pie.("Show Of Terrors") * In the film, Meatlug's wings beat like a hummingbird where you can't see the individual beats. In the series, you can easily see each beat of the wing. * Ironically, while Pinkie Pie is very knowledgeable about the traits and biology of various dragon species, she is unable to tell that her dragon is female prior to her laying eggs in My Little Pony: It's A Pony Kind Of Christmas. * In the film, Meatlug's coloring is the same as in the series. * Meatlug has been shown to be able to walk on her hind legs and can stand up for an entire night just like Toothless, but prefers walking on all fours. * Pinkie Pie mentioned Meatlug had a cousin, who was killed during the Dragon Training in the Arena. ("Welcome To Dragon Academy") * She has the ability to create Gronckle Iron.("Ironed Gronckle") * Meatlug's wings are actually shorter than her body length. * She is the only Academy dragon not affected by Dragon Root. * In Brazil, Meatlug's name is "Batatão", which means "big potato". Appearances Film My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) Television My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) My Little Pony: The New Chapter Short Films My Little Pony: Book Of Dragons My Little Pony: Dawn Of The Mane 6 My Little Pony: Legend Of The Night Fury My Little Pony: A Dragon Story My Little Pony: Dungeons And Dragons My Little Pony: Hula Mare at Heart My Little Pony: A Flower Luau Television Films My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2024 Television Film) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2025 Television Film) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2026 Television Film) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend Of Everfree (2027 Television Film) Holiday Specials My Little Pony: Halloween Adventure My Little Pony: It's A Pony Kind Of Christmas Bonus Features Training Dragons with Fluttershy Reading Stories with Twilight Sparkle Making Cupcakes with Pinkie Pie Working The Farm with Applejack Flying To The Sky with Rainbow Dash Making Dresses with Rarity Hula Dancing with Rarity, Tiki Talulah and Hibee Crossover Special My Little Pony: Dragon Riders In Equestria Dragons: Ponies At Berk Games My Little Pony (2023 Video Game) My Little Pony: Dance Dance Revolution My Little Pony: Wild Skies DreamWorks: Race To The Dream My Little Pony: Rise Of Equestria My Little Pony: School Of Dragons My Little Pony: Tap Dragon Drop Comics Graphic Novels Gallery Meatlug/Gallery References External Link Category:My Little Pony: The Movie (2023) Category:My Little Pony Category:Meatlug Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Alive Characters Category:Alive Category:Dreamworks characters Category:DreamWorks Category:Main Characters